Alvaro
Appearance Alvaro is of average height, Caucasian with black hair and jet black eyes. He wears a white trench coat in the usually arrancar colours and black trousers. His mask is three stripes of bones that run across his entire face breaking if they happen to cross an eye. His hole is located in the palm of his left hand. His 'zanpaktuo' is rather odd in the fact that is is not a wielded weapon but a pair of white gauntlets that he wears on each forearm, similar to http://www.toyanxietypixs.com/images/products/darkknight/dkrdxbatman/bracers.jpg%7Cthis [1]. Personality His personality is one of contrasts, he is fearlessly loyal to friends and allies but will show no mercy to enemies. If diagnosed by a physiologist he would probably be considered bipolar. However most of the time he is quiet and reserved. Alvaro works well both alone and in groups, he also possess quite a keen intellect when it comes to battle and has an odd obsession with 'the hunt'. Backstory Having been given the opportunity to delb into the inner most realms of his soul by Velsa Alvaro was able to see his souls as it was in its human form. Alvaro was born in 1933 and grew up with his brother, mother and father in a small london house on a cramped street. He and his brother spent every waking minute with each other, constantly playing on the rooftops and in the streets. They lost they mother to a recurrence of the black plague when they were young and Alvaro acted as a role model to his younger brother, bringing him up while their father worked. A few years later their father dies of an unknown ailment and hollowfied after refusing to move on. He destroys their house and they leave the city in fear. Over the years the two boys grew to men and ended up putting their talent to use by hiring themselves out as private assassins. They would kill, for a fee and made quite a good profit out of it. Years passed like this and they both gained families, retiring to the countryside. However in 1666 they went back to visit the site of their father's and mother's death back on the old London street. At the same time as this a certain baker was careless and managed to start the great fire of London, engulfing half the city in flame. In this fire both he and his brother died, yet by losing his chain Alvaro became a hollow. His brother disgusted and scared of what he had become fled, in this panic stricken dash he ran into a shinigami who hit him in the head with the pommel of his blade. From Alvaro's point of view his brother was being killed by a shinigami and he went into a rage. He killed the shinigami and blacked out waking up in a grey desert. This event along with losing his pack to shinigami has fueled his hate for the shinigami for hundreds of years. Abilities Sónico Aullido - He brings both hands back to his side and holds them a wide as poss ible, he then claps them together with a oddly metallic howl that seems to resonate around the area. He can also draw one hand back then snap it forward for the same effect. A massive and wide shockwave is send careering towards the enemy and over a wide range, making it almost impossible. This attack takes one turn to charge then a two turn cool down, doing 150 damage. Resurrección - Release phrase 'Aullar el viento' His sword disappears and he grows 8 white claws, one on each finger. He gains two long blades that protrude from his elbows and his mask grows to resemble that of a wolf/werewolf. He is slightly hunched in this form and often runs on all fours. He is very similar to http://i.imgur.com/asxtsn1.jpg%7Cthis [2] (Especially when using Hielo Garra) with the only difference being the http://i.imgur.com/ytNInKx.jpg%7Clong white blades . Hender - He gains the ability to shoot high pressure, razor sharp waves or air at foes from the two blades Alvaro gains on his elbows in resurrection. Whenever he swings a blade he is able to send the wave out with varying degrees of force each one doing 203 damage. This power is especially useful due to his hand to hand based combat style. Hielo Garra – Using this technique a slight cold spreads over the battlefield and subliming ice allows steam to rise of his body. His claws, blades and armour gets a faint blue tinge and he is able to extend both his claws and blades up to 2x their original length. He is also immune to all ice damage in this form. A self buff that lasts 4 turns, adds 20% damage to his Aullido/Hender/Unarmed strikes, and makes his attack decrease opponents speed for a turn. 5 turn cooldown. Stats Cero His cero is light blue that trails sublimated gas as it is fired. It's iced based and stuns for one turn on impact, he can also use this cero to bind. Perks Attack + Speed: Swift Strikes, the user’s speed lets them attack from directions otherwise impossible. Can make an attack immediately out of shunpo or sonido. This lets you make one extra normal melee attack if your movement action is spent on a shunpo or sonido. Defense + Speed: Lightning Defenses (Resurrection), By practicing dodges, blocks and counter using both a solid defense strategy, and incredible speed you can mix your speed into your defenses. The user now adds .25 points to defenses for the purpose of damage reduction per point of SPD they have , the user also adds .25 points to their SPD stat for each point of DEF they have for the sake of calculating speed tiers when you are dodging. Category:Arrancar Category:Espada